


Sugar Kisses

by raspberrypietro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Reader-Insert, pietro fluff, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrypietro/pseuds/raspberrypietro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro had been fighting the urge to spin you around and kiss you for a long time now - that is until he learns of your love for ice cream. It’s high time he let you know how much he cared and he had just the idea that could do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Kisses

After weeks of confusing feelings, Pietro finally sorted it out.  
He liked you. A lot. 

After reaching his firm conclusion, it became harder and harder to resist kissing you every time an opportunity came up. And they came up - frequently - given how close you two had gotten over the past couple months. He didn’t want to spring his affections onto you randomly just because he couldn’t seem to keep them at bay. No no you were a special girl and he found it only fit that he find a special way to let you know how he felt. He smiled to himself as the bells by the ice cream shop tinkled, signalling his departure. His idea was set in motion, now he only hoped you would like it as much as he imagined you might. 

 

It was a slow day at the Avengers tower and you were taking the down time to sit by the window and take in the city view. Never would you have imagined that you would be here today. You had found a second family here, with people who made you feel appreciated. You smiled as your mind drifted, as it often did, to your adorable best friend. Adorable, cheeky, considerate, and incredibly attractive best friend. You were broken out of your reverie by the voice of the man occupying your thoughts.

“Hey ______, did you want to try? I got mint chocolate ice cream.”

You abruptly stood up from where you were sitting, as your interest was fully piqued at the mention of ice cream. That or it was from hearing his accented voice, which you gained such a fondness for over these past few months. 

Your eyes widened as you made your way across the room towards him. He swiped the cone across his lips and moved to hold his ice cream behind his back. You felt a blush creeping its way up your face as you realized what he meant. You felt your heart start quickening its pace.

You half-expected him to be smirking, instead you saw his eyes flutter close. He looked expectant and a little nervous. Your felt your heart swell with endearment, in that moment you realized he was just as nervous about risking your friendship to try something of the romantic category. 

You inched closer and felt Pietro’s breath hitch. You tentatively licked his lower lip and that seemed to break some kind of barrier as both of you tried to get as close to each other as possible, with your hands in his hair, one of his arms around your waist, and the other caressing the side of your face. Your lips locked and as cliché as it sounds, everything felt just right.

Through the next several kisses you both conveyed what you hadn’t all this time. How much you saw each other for who they were and how much you both had wanted this. With both of your foreheads touching, you leaned on each other while breathing heavily.

Pietro removed his arm from your waist and offered you the cone, for real this time. “It was really hard to not crush this while we were kissing… but I knew you might stop kissing me if you sensed that this ice cream had gone to waste.”

You took the cone and your smile broke out into a grin as you started laughing and Pietro joined you.

“I wasn’t sure which flavour might have been your favourite, since you seem to love all the flavours in general.”  
You finished licking the ice cream before you replied, “I think you’re my favourite flavour Maximoff.”

And just like that you both were one the couch while you were screeching surrender from Pietro’s tickles. He had the widest grin on and he thanked every force out there for setting up both of your lives so that he could see you laying here with him with such love in your eyes.

“I love you _______”

“Love you too Pietro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo lovelies <3 since becoming addicted to our resident babe, I have been filled with drabble bunnies. Bear with me as I navigate this space hahah the mechanics of writing are a bit daunting in comparison to me just fantasizing about Pietro hahaha. (I first uploaded this on tumblr)


End file.
